


Mittens

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Gabriel hated being cold, and while Sam wanted to hike to the small cottage with his lover, eventually Gabriel’s complaining grates on even Sam’s nerves.





	Mittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/gifts).



** Disclaimer:  ** **I do not own Supernatural**

** Authors Note:  ** **This would not have been written if it wasn’t for Silvaxus! Thank you so much for helping me figure thing one out!**

** Warnings:  ** **Fluff, mentions sex.**

****  


 

 

**Mittens**

 

“It’s cold.”

Sam sighed before looking at the man walking beside him. Gabriel had his face practically buried in his large scarf, only his eyes peaking out over the edge. With his long coat, the man was swamped in clothing, still his arms were wrapped around his chest to keep warm. Sam was having no problem with the light snow surrounding them, but Gabriel admitted before going on their hike that he hated winter. It had taken Sam practically begging before Gabriel agreed on going on a stroll and light hike through the local park, now he wished he hadn't bothered. If there was one thing Gabriel could do like a pro it was complain.

“We’re almost there Gabe, just a few more minutes and we’ll be drinking hot chocolate by the fireplace, alright?”

It had taken a lot of bribery for Sam to rent out the cottage. Since it was owned by Bobby, the bribery consisted of a bottle of whiskey. Watching as a shiver wrecked Gabriel’s frame, Sam frowned before reaching over to his lover and wrapping an arm around him. “Hey,” began Sam, his voice low. “we’re almost there, I promise.”

Gabriel looked at Sam for a moment before nodding his head and leaning his smaller body against Sam. Walking was a bit awkward for a moment, each trying to match their paces before Sam leaned away. Looking down, Sam noticed while Gabriel was bundled up he wasn't wearing anything on his hands. Taking off his own knitted mitts, Sam offered them to his lover. “Here, you need them a lot more than I do, another ten minutes and we’ll be there.”

Hesitating for a moment Gabriel took the blue striped mittens and put them on, leaning against Sam again once his hands were covered. “You know, we could have just driven here, no need to walk in this fluffy white shit. I don’t even know what Dad was thinking when he made it, I mean who wants to be caught in the snow?”

For the next five minutes Gabriel continued to complain, and while Sam was accustomed to it when Gabriel’s power levels were low, it still grated on his nerves a bit. When he could see the pathway leading to the cottage, Sam had enough. Without a word of warning, Sam picked up the de-powered archangel and threw him over his shoulder. Flailing his arms until his stomach was pressed against Sam’s shoulder, Gabriel yelped as he was maneuvered. A sharp slap to his ass made Gabriel calm down, letting Sam carry him through the snow to the small cottage.

“What the hell Sam? I could have walked ten feet!” demanded Gabriel. He could practically hear the grin in Sam’s voice when he next spoke. “Well I had to shut you up somehow. Now shut up and enjoy the ride.”

Pouting, Gabriel reached down and pinched Sam’s ass through the fabric of his jeans. “I was gonna ride _something_ later, now I’m not sure I want to anymore.” It was a lie, Gabriel always wanted to be with Sam. Still, it made Sam hurry his steps a bit and before Gabriel knew it Sam was fumbling with the key to the cottage and bringing them inside. Still over Sam’s shoulder, Gabriel couldn’t observe the cottage. A sudden loss of equilibrium and Gabriel was deposited onto a worn couch, Sam grinning above him. Reaching up with his covered hands, Gabriel tugged on Sam’s jacket until the tall hunter met him in a kiss.

“If you make me some _real_ hot chocolate and not that packaged shit, I’ll reconsider riding you later.”

Hearing the laugh Sam gave him, Gabriel couldn’t help but smile up at the hunter. Now that his hands were warm again, Gabriel took off the mittens and tangled his hands in Sam’s hair. “You’re going to have to put me in the mood first, though.” With a roll of his eyes Sam leaned down and pressed their lips together again. Maybe this winter thing wasn’t so bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
